A plant growing in soil requires irrigation with water. Irrigation water generally contains deposit forming minerals. Due to the presence of deposit forming minerals, irrigation of a plant results in the formation of crystalline mineral deposits in the soil which are virtually impervious to water. Such crystalline mineral deposits in soil can be detrimental to a plant growing in the soil and the future usefulness of the soil. As crystalline mineral deposits accumulate in the soil, irrigation water is diverted around the deposits, resulting in channeling of the water in the soil. As irrigation water begins to channel through the soil, a majority of the water is often channeled away from the root system of the plant resulting in a larger amount of irrigation water being required to provide moisture to the root system of the plant. The creation of larger flows of water in some areas of the soil than in others results in erosion of part of the soil. Further, crystalline mineral deposits can form a sublayer of virtually impervious deposits in the soil which inhibit the root system of a plant from penetrating past the sublayer to the deeper soil. When the root system of a plant does not penetrate deeply into the soil, the plant is weakened. Finally, crystalline mineral deposits make the soil difficult to cultivate.